


Sam Doesn't Answer

by Dustydexx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a heart to heart with his brother. Sam doesn't talk to Dean though. Sam doesn't talk anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Doesn't Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. Clark (My sadistic and downright masochistic plot bunny) just wouldn't leave this idea be.
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or its characters. I do however own this fic so all rights reserved to Tennex.

Dean stands, facing his brother. The world is dark around the both of them, even though its only in the afternoon. Grey clouds make their permanent stay and the sun seems to shy away from the earth itself, never wanting to return and shine its warmth upon this God forsaken waste land again. The world has been dark for a while now, no matter the time.

Dean doesn't really mind. His world had never been bright to start with, now is no different. In fact, Dean honestly can't remember the last time he felt some sunlight upon his freckled skin.

"Hey there, Sammy. Brought some lunch." Dean greets his brother, holding up two tin foiled burgers, one of them being a veggie burger, Dean knew Sam secretly enjoyed them.

Sam doesn't answer.

Sam doesn't really answer Dean anymore. Doesn't talk. He'd been like that for months now.

Dean sighs forlornly and sets down the two wrapped burgers on the grass beside him. He wasn't really in the mood to eat anyway.

"Haven't had a case in weeks. Pretty boring, huh? Did all the freaks and geeks go on a vacation or somethin'?" Dean smiles a awkward and forced half-smile, trying to create small talk and ease the awkward environment.

Sam doesn't answer.

Dean sighs again, scrubbing a hand over his face and through his greasy, un-washed hair. "Tough crowd, tough crowd." 

Dean rubs the back of his neck gently, looking around then up at the dark sky. "Shitty weather, wonder if we'll ever see the sun again." 

Sam doesn't answer.

No small talk then. Dean's emerald eyes took on a veil of sadness and hopelessness. He took a deep breath and tensed up for what he was about to say because, damn he hates chick flick moments. But he loves Sam more.

"You know I love you, right Sammy?" The words are genuine, genuine as genuine could ever be.

Sam doesn't answer.

A few minutes pass, his breath is pulled and pushed from his nostrils in short, broken spurts. His hands are clenched and his nails are biting into his skin painfully.

Dean gets hysterical.

"Goddammit, Sammy!! Please!!" Dean is begging, PLEADING.

SAM SAY SOMETHING. SAMPLEASESAMPLEASE.

His voice is rough and unstable, his mind is screaming and ready to explode.

"Please just say something! ANYTHING! Tell me how girly that was, tell me I'm a jerk, laugh at me! Please! Sammy?!" By the end of his shouting, Dean's sobbing. He's crying so hard that he's struggling to breath. He falls to his knees, hands twisting in the wet and slippery grass.

Sam doesn't answer.

Dean sits there on his knees crying. For how long? He doesn't know and he doesn't care. He cries and wails and screams (SAM!!!) until his voice is too hoarse to go above a mere whisper.

Finally he gets ahold of himself and wipes away his free falling tears with a shaky hand, climbing to his feet to once again stand before his silent brother.

"I love you."

Sam doesn't answer.

Sam hasn't answered Dean. Sam hasn't answered Dean in months. Sam hadn't even talked to Dean. 

Not since Dean had to salt and burn his little brother's body. 

Not since Dean stood infront of the make shift cross, Sam's name etched into the wood, and cried hysterically. Much like today. 

No, the only sound that came was the pittering of rain assaulting the cross.

"Goodbye, Sam."

Sam doesn't answer Dean anymore.

//THE END\\\

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was so short. It was hard to set this up and have it be longer. If I get the motivation, I may lengthen it. We'll see.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this anyway!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Tennex <3


End file.
